Tears of Isis
by Babybellisima
Summary: SSHG, set postwar and obviously not DH compliant. Can Malfoy bring about a new era of the Dark Lord with a pair of earrings? Ok so the plot bunny bit, let me know if you think I should continue!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended, no money is being made.

---

The air was crisp, and morning rush-hour meant that there were more people around than was pleasant; the jostling at crossings was good natured enough but she was glad it was something she did not have to put up with every day. The water in the fountains outside the opera house danced merrily to a tune only it knew as the woman walked briskly by without looking up, there would be time for sightseeing after her meeting. She had it all planned, she would of course have to go to Mozarthaus, the Belvedere and the Museumsquartier as well as make a quick trip to Kohlmarkt, but the one place she really wanted to go, was a place that she imagined was on few itineraries, the Magischebibliothek, the largest library of magic in the world.

Hurrying on she took no notice of her surroundings beyond finding her destination, the Dorotheum on Dorotheergaße. Foolhardy perhaps, but save for a few renegades that the Ministry said would soon be caught, there was no longer a need for her to constantly look over her shoulder. The war was over, Voldemort's followers were keeping the Wizengamot busy with trials and more importantly, the Dark Lord himself was dead. That there would be a future and a happy one at that, was something she had sometimes doubted, but she was glad she had prepared for it anyway. Even if it did seem to be her connections rather than her talent that had earned her a trip to Vienna.

Punctual for her appointment with the Dorotheum's jewellery consultant, she turned into the entrance and was surprised to find that someone had moved out from the wall to stand in front of her. "Excuse me" she said attempting to go round, the figure moved with her and sighing she looked up. Shock, would have been an inadequate word to describe what she felt at that moment, for barring her way was an apparition from her past, looking older and decidedly the worse for wear, was Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger, how delightful".

Even his voice set her teeth on edge, "Professor".

"Taking a holiday?"

"Something like that... you?"

He smirked, "Something like that. I was just going to the Cafè Hawelka down the street, would you care to join me?"

"I'm sorry but I have a previous engagement".

He looked vaguely annoyed, "I assure you it would be in your interests to come with me instead".

Hermione debated the politest way to say no, but she didn't have time and she no longer cared what he thought, "Professor, I really can't think of anything that would be less likely to be in my interests, or less in line with my personal inclination. Now as I said, I have an appointment, please excuse me".

She moved past him and entering the building saw a man walk towards her, "Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded, "Good morning Herr Maly, it's a pleasure to meet you". The man looked enquiringly at Snape who was now standing at her side, "shall we go to your office?" Hermione continued, ignoring him.

Maly glanced again at the man before saying, "of course... please" he held out his arm and Hermione preceded him to another door, which he opened for her and they both disappeared from view. "I have arranged to have the earrings temporarily brought up here, should you wish to view them" he said as they walked.

"Thank you, I would", putting her professor out of her mind, she was curious to see what a pair of earrings with an unlimited price tag looked like close up. They entered his office and Hermione saw a guard standing by the desk. Maly retrieved the box that was laying on it and took it over to another table, opening it he picked up an eyeglass and handed it to her.

"As you can see, the stones are flawless".

"Yes" she said as she took the glass, "I'm particularly concerned with the provenance of them".

"I see, yes there seems to be much interest in that".

"There is?" she asked, but he obviously felt he had said too much already. Gazing at them, she thought they were beautiful and as he had said, absolutely flawless.

"You will find all the documents pertaining to their history on the microfiche over there" he said pointing, "the original documents must be kept safe for the new owner you understand".

"Of course, you won't mind if I take some time to read them?"

"Be my guest, may I offer you some tea or coffee?"

She smiled and sat down, "no, I'm fine, thank you".

While Hermione went methodically through the documents, Herr Maly sat behind his desk and picked up the phone. After speaking for a few moments he put it down and several minutes later another guard and a man in a suit entered the room, he picked up the box containing the earrings and left with the guards. Herr Maly picked up some papers and started to work.

---

Having been anticipating an enjoyable trip of business mixed with pleasure, she was irritated, though unsurprised, to find Professor Snape still standing where she had left him. Intending to carry on walking, she was stopped by a hand on her arm. The catalogue that Maly had given her in case she should desire to buy any more jewellery, rustled as she tensed. "Well, have you got what you wanted? Tell me do you intend to actually bid for them or were you just 'casing the joint' in preparation for a theft?"

"What, exactly, are you suggesting?" she asked looking up.

Severus, hungry, tired and irritable at being kept waiting, ignored the question and asked another of his own, "To my knowledge you still work for Gringotts, so who's your client Miss Granger?"

"That's confidential".

"Meaning you don't know".

"Meaning it's confidential".

His lips moved into a familiar sneer, "Are you telling me that you are voluntarily working for Lucius Malfoy? My, my, times have changed".

"I'm not..." she choked.

"Oh but I assure you, you are. He is, when all is said and done, paying for your little jaunt, so I hope you're enjoying it".

"But..."

Ignoring her interruption he continued, "now, I really do require sustenance, I didn't have breakfast and I find that on reflection it was a bad idea. I hope you'll reconsider your decision to join me", at that he let go of her arm, walked over to the doorway and out into the street without a backward glance.

He could of course be lying, she thought, but could see no obvious reason for him to be doing so. How did he even know she was here? Perhaps he just wished to arouse her curiosity in the quickest way possible. If that was the case, she had to admit he had succeeded. Sighing she walked out of the building, where had he said he was going? The Cafè Hawelka? She was sure she had not passed it on her way to the auction house. Walking down the street in the opposite direction she found the place she was looking for and on entering was surprised to be greeted by a wisened old man, who turned out to be the owner, Leopold Hawelka.

It was a moment or two before she noticed the professor sitting against the wall, facing the room and idly perusing a paper. He had taken off his long coat, and it was only then she realised he was in muggle clothes, all black, naturally. "So" she said sitting down and placing her catalogue on the table, "are you going to tell me why you think I'm working for the most wanted man in the wizarding world? Or are you just going to continue hurling insults at me?"

"Miss Granger, so glad you could join me. What would you like to drink?"

Hermione, who had never known him to be particularly polite to anyone, imagined that he was only being so now to annoy her; but it had been a while since breakfast. "Hot chocolate please".

"And can I tempt you to a torte?"

"No, thank you, the hot chocolate will do".

"Very well", he signalled the waiter who had been hovering since his companion had entered and ordered in broken German. Waiting until the man had left, Severus looked across at her and said, "First, and I would be grateful if you would answer me honestly, who have you been told you are working for?"

She sighed, "I haven't".

"Is that usual?"

"It has happened before. I've been on quite a few acquisition jobs and sometimes the clients prefer to remain anonymous".

He frowned, "I thought you were a curse-breaker?"

Wondering why he appeared to be keeping up with her career choices she said, "I am..." her mouth was open for a moment longer than was needed.

"But..." he prompted.

"But according to my boss, the fact that I'm a friend of Harry's gives clients confidence I'm not about to run off with their money or their goods" she answered reluctantly.

"My, my that must..."

She stood up, "If you're going to be..."

Reaching out quickly he grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip, "Sit down and stop drawing attention to yourself".

"I don't have to stay and..."

"No, but you would be wise to none the less... sit down... please. I was merely going to say that I'm sure you like to be regarded on your merits rather than your friends". He let go of her wrist and sighed, "please don't imagine that I am doing this merely to torture you, Miss Granger... contrary to popular belief I do actually have a life and there are other things I would prefer to be doing". Struck by the thought that it would be a lot of effort for little real reason she resumed her seat.

"You think Malfoy is my client?"

"I do".

"Why? The acquisition is..." she stopped, her job was confidential and she was still not sure that it wasn't somehow a trap.

"A pair of diamond earrings, once the property of the Countess of Montenuovo?"

"Yes, how did you...?"

He leaned back and rested his head against the wall, "I've had one job my entire adult life Miss Granger, what is it?"

"Potions Mas... no, stopping Voldemort".

"Correct. My failure last time cost the Headmaster his life, I can no longer afford to make mistakes".

"But Voldemort's dead, Harry defeated him, I..."

"Miss Granger, please trust me when I tell you that the less you know, the safer you will be".

"Now just a..."

"All you need do is allow yourself to be out bid and we can both go home".

"I've been told that money is no object, if I don't come back with the earrings they'll want to know why... are you really trying to tell me that he isn't dead?"

"The Dark Lord is dead... and in order for him to stay that way", he leaned forward and whispered harshly, "Malfoy must not get his hands on those earrings". Extremely confused, she was about to ask why when he said, "ah, tea, good" and she felt the presence of the waiter by her side. The hot chocolate was placed in front of her and she watched as a teapot, milk jug, cup and saucer were placed in front of the professor, followed by a slice Sacher Torte. She looked at it, she would never have pegged him as a chocolate cake person, she would never have thought of him as a cake person at all. Looking up she saw that he was glowering at her, "is there a problem?"

She coloured slightly, "no" she said, picking up her chocolate and sipping it.

He watched the waiter wander away again, "I have had a very long and spectacularly disappointing 24 hours so far Miss Granger" he said, plunging a fork into the cake, "please do not add to them by being obstinate".

"You can't expect me to fail to do my job, without giving me a better reason than Malfoy can bring Voldemort back to life with a pair of earrings!" she hissed crossly.

"I see. Is it the reason you object to, the fact that I am asking you to fail at something, or merely the fact that I am asking?"

Hermione had nearly finished her chocolate before replying honestly "All of the above".

He looked resigned for a moment, "I have no intention of giving you any more information than you already have. It would not help you in your decision and could be extremely dangerous to your well being. What did you find out in your meeting with Maly?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Miss Granger you are no longer at school, please do not behave like a child!"

"Then stop treating me like one. I am perfectly capable of keeping anything you tell me confidential, you..."

"Shut up!" he hissed

"...tell me about the earrings, I'll tell you what Maly said" she continued, ignoring his interruption.

"Is everything alright Sir? Madam?"

Hermione was startled to find the waiter standing beside her again, "Yes, fine, thank you".

"You know this tea is really rather good, would you like some more hot chocolate?" He asked.

"I, um, no, thank you".

"No, you're probably right, you should be getting back to your hotel. Come" he said putting some euros on the table before standing up and putting on his coat, "I'll escort you".

"But..." she stopped as she realised that the waiter was still staring at her intently. "Thank you" she said picking up the catalogue, "I'd appreciate that".

"Take my arm" Snape said when they had left the cafè and begun walking back towards her hotel. She didn't question how he knew where she was staying, but she did want to know why she was expected to touch him, "why, are we apparating?"

He clenched his jaw, "Miss Granger, is it possible for you to do anything without needing to ask questions first?"

"No Professor" she replied sweetly "I don't think it is".

They continued walking for several more minutes in total silence before she shrieked in shock as he grabbed her arm and dragged her in to an alleyway. Walking quickly down it until they reached a doorway, he pulled her into it and cast a disillusionment charm over them, hissing, "keep quiet". Hermione was just about to demand to know what he thought he was doing, when she heard running footsteps and thought better of it. Moments later a man ran passed the doorway and then stopped, looking around. She watched as Snape pointed his wand and muttered "stupefy", the man was thrown back against the alley wall before crashing to the floor. Ending the disillusionment charm he walked over and appeared to be examining the unconscious man, Hermione was surprised to see that it was the waiter from the cafè. Finally the professor said, "see that mark?" and pointed to what appeared to be a small tattoo, just below the man's right ear.

Hermione nodded, "it's a tyet". Snape looked startled and she said somewhat defensively, "there's a copy of Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms in the library at Hogwarts".

"Yes, well if you see it again anywhere other than in a book, leave quickly, understand". He looked around him, "Come on, it's not safe here, we'll go to my lodgings".

"I thought we were going to my hotel?"

Severus laughed and looked at her for the first time since they had left the cafè, "congratulations Miss Granger, being uncooperative has made you a target, and while I don't have time to care about your well-being, I can't let you bid for those earrings. So I'm afraid you're going to have to consider yourself my guest until after the auction". About to ask what he meant, she saw him take hold of her arm again and then they were no longer in the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the kind remarks :)

Additional Disclaimer: Just to say before it gets too involved - Although there is a lot of general facts and myths mixed in, this is essentially fiction. So please don't get worked up if I've altered things to fit the story, I mean no offence to any of the deitys mentioned.

* * *

Hermione had always hated side-along apparition and today was no exception. "Where are we?" she demanded, when she was quite sure that her stomach was staying where it should be. 

Snape smiled nastily, "Do you just have to open your mouth for a question to spring out? Or are you feeling unusually dumb today? Look around you, I would have thought it was obvious".

It was true that she hadn't actually looked before she'd asked. Doing so now, she realised he was right, it was obvious. All around them were bookshelves, for as far as the eye could see, encased in an iron framework of stairs and walkways. The light was quite dim but the air was warm and dry, "the Magischebibliothek" she said, too entranced to be embarrassed.

"Heaven on earth Miss Granger?... Although to be exact, we are not in it but under it. You know how the Library works?"

She nodded "It's like the British Library, I was hoping to get a reader's pass for the time I'm here".

Somehow that did not surprise him, "I'm sure that can be arranged".

She turned, "You're trying to fob me off with books?"

"Ah but not just books", he smirked, "Any book that has ever been published in the Magical world, manuscripts, illuminated texts, maps, musical scores, newspapers, minutes, reports, patents... just think about it, the collected wisdom of the ages...".

"You can't keep me here against my will..."

"Against your will? Look around you..."

It was, Hermione admitted, very tempting. Unfortunately she had just discovered something else, "Where's my wand?"

"Ah, that I'm afraid, stays with me until after the auction, oh, and there's wards to prevent unauthorised apparition".

"But you can't..."

He looked amused, "I think you'll find that a kidnapper generally does what he wants". Turning he walked towards a door and opened it, "Feel free to stay here if you wish, although the books won't come to anyone without a staff pass" and with that he disappeared out of the room.

Hermione stayed where she was for a few more minutes, then tried a couple of accio's on books she could see on the shelf nearest her, they didn't move. Well, she'd be dammed if she was going to go begging him to let her out, walking to the nearest staircase she began to climb.

---

It was surprising how many books could be written in a thousand years she thought an hour later, taking a breather. Not only that, but she'd also noticed that as she'd climbed higher and reached the more modern books, they'd been shrunk and stacked, allowing more on a shelf. Some of them looked decidedly odd, with empty spaces the exact size of a book in them, those must have been summoned up to the readers. What if no-one ever came down here? With new resolve she got up and started climbing again.

Finally reaching a door at the very top she found it locked and warded. Banging with her hand did not produce any noticeable noise so she took off her shoe and tried that; it was no good, she could barely hear it, there was no way anyone the other side would be able to. Sitting down on the top step she tried to decide what to do next. Who would have thought that being trapped in a library would have been a bad thing?

Looking around her, she saw that she was sitting near the books most recently published, and idly ran her eyes over the spines. Frowning she reached out towards one, she hadn't seen that on her last trip to Flourish & Botts. It enlarged itself as it came out of the shelf, 'The Boy Who Loved: The Unauthorised Biography of Harry Potter'... written by Rita Skeeter, oh boy, grabbing it she flipped to the index and ran her finger down the pages until she reached Granger, Hermione. Groaning at the number of pages referenced, she turned to one of them and scanned it, a look of outrage appeared on her face. She'd sue, she thought slamming it closed several seconds later, that was if she ever got out of here.

It was then that she realised that Snape had been wrong... well, not wrong exactly, just suggestive and highly economical with the truth. The books might not come to anyone without a staff pass, but she could pick them off the shelf. So, given that she was in the depository for every magical text ever written and apparently had carte blanche; providing she could find it, she could read it. The possibilities were endless, the list of books that immediately sprang to mind, long... but since she couldn't apparate the first thing she needed was to find a way to open the door and she had, she guessed, 24 hours before the auction began. Her brow wrinkled, why did Malfoy want those earrings?

Digging in her bag she pulled out a notepad and pen, "Earrings?" she wrote, swiftly followed by everything she could remember reading in Maly's office. She sucked on the end of her pen for a moment then turned to a fresh page and wrote "Tyet?" Sighing, she stood and stretched, despite recognising it she couldn't remember much, except that it was a symbol of the Egyptian Goddess Isis and the last thing she needed was to write down possibly muddled facts. Wandering down the walkway she glanced at the spines of the books until she found a scholarly looking tome entitled 'Cursive Hieroglyphs, Magical Symbols and the Papyrus of Ani', that might be useful. Moving down to a floor below she saw, 'Isis, Egyptian Goddess of Magic' and 'Divination Readings: Isis, Thoth and the Magic of Tarot'. Pulling out the first, she felt no inclination to break the vow she had made against ever picking up another book on divination and left the other where it was. She would scan through these, then find a book on wandless magic, even if she couldn't find a spell to open the door, there had to be a simple amplification spell along the lines of 'sonorus' that she could do.

---

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, the light had not changed in this windowless place, but the ache in her back and the rumble in her stomach told her it had to have been a couple of hours. She had learned many fascinating things, though how useful any of them were was debatable. She had also learned several worrying facts, the biggest being that Isis had brought her husband Osiris back from the dead. The details it appeared were sketchy and depended on which particular legend you believed, but the fact itself was incontrovertible; he was dead and in several pieces, then he was alive. To her that really did not look good. Glancing down she took up her pen and wrote two words at the bottom of her notes, 'Voldemort resurrection' and a question mark. She sighed then followed it with an exclamation mark for good measure.

All this information however, did not get her any further with the question of why Malfoy wanted a pair of earrings belonging to a 19th century Countess. For that she would have to dig deeper and older and that meant a trip back down those stairs. She looked up, she had not travelled far from the top and the only apparent way out, she could still try to find some sort of spell that would get her through the door. Unfortunately for Hermione, while she knew that the path to wisdom was in knowing that she did not know everything, the fact that she did not, irked... and she'd face down half a dozen boggarts before she'd let him call her dumb twice in one day.

The further down she went the fewer useful books she could find, it was almost as if they had all been deliberately removed. She reached the bottom again and looked at the door he had walked through. Behind it she discovered a small room that had been turned into makeshift lodgings, the principle feature being a large desk, piled high with the type of books she had been unable to find. Apart from that and a chair, the room contained an unlit fireplace with a kettle, a workbench with a cauldron and a few potions ingredients and in the corner, a bed. It was there that she saw the professor, lying heavily across it, fully clothed and to all intents and purposes, dead to the world.

Quickly looking around for her wand, she was not surprised that she could not see it. Glancing to check that he had not moved, she went over to the desk. Finding some notes, she tried to decipher them, but she had difficulty with his handwriting at the best of times and these were just impossible. Pulling out the book that was under them she sat on the chair and started to read.

---

Severus was not exactly sure how long she had been in the room. He had after all, put in a few hours work after he had left her before exhaustion had got the better of him. She couldn't have been there that long, she did look tired though and that chair looked uncomfortable. Nose in a book, she hadn't noticed that he was awake and he grinned a little, he had been the worst fear of many for so long, it made a change for someone to stand up to him, even if her timing was inconvenient. Watching her out of the corner of his eye he sat up and yawned loudly, she jumped and he was pleased to see that he hadn't completely lost his touch.

"Miss Granger, I thought you would have left by now".

She looked up, "Your hospitality was just too overwhelming Professor" she replied.

He glanced at the fireplace and felt a little guilty. Getting up, he lit it and put the kettle on to boil, "what are you reading?" She turned the book slightly so he could read the title, 'Hypatia's Heritage: Witches in Arithmancy, Astronomy and Alchemy', "fascinating" he said insincerely.

"Actually it is" she got up and stretched, waiting until he had finished making the tea before saying, "so tell me about the Tears of Isis".

Severus let out a breath and regarded her for a few moments, "I believe I told you that the less you knew the safer you were".

"Which when you think about it is complete nonsense" she replied, "No-one coming after me is going to believe I don't know anything just because I say I don't. Besides, after a day of being trapped in here I'll know as much as you do anyway. Wouldn't it be more useful if I tried to find out something new?"

He wrapped his hands around the mug he was holding, much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. Still, he should make one more attempt, "Miss Granger, this isn't your problem, you will be doing more than enough by not obtaining those earrings".

"If there is any chance of Voldemort coming back, we should all do as much as we can, don't you think Professor?"

Snape walked back over to the bed and sat down, he couldn't argue with that and perhaps she could find something he'd missed, at the very least she was more likely to tell him what Maly had said. "You remember that for a long time Potter was protected from the Dark Lord by ancient magic?"

She frowned at the subject change then said, "the love of his mother, yes".

"Mmm, love has always been powerful magic. Isis, as you've obviously read, created a potion that could bring the dead to life, as it did to Osiris. Realising however that it would be dangerous in the hands of anyone with evil intent, she protected it with an ancient spell, that uses the love of the giver to work".

"Then I don't see how it will work on Voldemort" Hermione interrupted, "no-one could possibly love him".

Snape sighed, "you forget, blind devotion is a kind of love, Pettigrew cut off his own hand to bring the Dark Lord back to corporeal form".

"But he's dead and Malfoy loves no-one but himself".

He ran a hand over his eyes, "to continue, Isis gave the remainder of the potion to her High Priestess for safe keeping in the temple. But the fact that she had put a spell on it did not stop attempts to steal it, even though it was widely known that if not used in love, the giver forfeited their life. Soon there was little of the potion left, so the High Priestess transfigured the remainder into a number of perfect tear drop diamonds and sent them out into the world with her acolytes, giving them instructions to found new temples and keep them safe".

"So the potion droplets in diamond form are the Tears of Isis?"

"Well done Miss Granger, I see why you were top of your class".

She ignored the sarcasm, "But the earrings belong to a Muggle".

"You know who the Countess of Montenuovo was?"

"The daughter of the Count of Neipperg and Marie Louise von Habsburg-Lothringen, 2nd wife of Napoleon and daughter of the last Holy Roman Emperor" she replied mechanically, wondering what that had to do with it."The earrings came from her maternal grandfather, as I said, a Muggle".

"Actually they didn't, although that may be how it's put in the provenance documents. You are correct that they were Muggles, however Marie Louise's father went to the University of Ingolstadt. At the time it was a centre for crackpot theories and groups based on the works of Paracelsus, Agrippa and Flamel. Francis became obsessed by them and probably heard of the Tears of Isis there. Using his money and influence he set up expeditions to find the diamonds, employing the services, whether known to him or not, of a graduate of Durmstrang. Somehow they managed to find two of the stones, they tried incantation after incantation to get them to liquefy, nothing worked. When Francis died, they were bequeathed to his eldest daughter, it was Marie Louise who had them made into a pair of earrings".

"Didn't the rest of the family object?"

"They were Muggles and didn't believe in Francis' obsession, besides, Ferdinand, his eldest son was an idiot and since the search for their secret had nearly driven the old man mad, they probably thought it was a good thing. When Marie Louise died they were left to her daughter, since she had no children, when she died they were put in a bank vault".

"And now they're being sold".

"Yes, I imagine the Muggles have forgotten they are anything other than an exquisite pair of earrings, if they ever thought otherwise. The stones are being sold to recoup the family fortunes, being flawless their worth is enormous, with the additional secret, practically priceless".

"But if he couldn't get them to liquefy..."

"The world has moved on in 200 years Miss Granger, even the Magical one. Scholarly articles and personal diaries have been published, much more research has been done. It is now believed for instance, that there are more than two diamonds and that they are all needed together before they will liquefy back to the potion. Nothing can be done with these two stones alone, but without them no-one can succeed".

Hermione frowned, "But if no-one knows how many there are, what makes you think Malfoy's going to be able to find the rest of them?"

"The location of each was passed down from High Priestess to High Priestess at the temple of Philae. Eventually they were written down in code when the temple was closed by Justinian in the 6th Century. An ex Ravenclaw scholar called Bartlby Perks published a paper tracing the papyrus to a shipwreck off the coast of Sussex in 1703, he was due to publish an update on the paper last month".

"And he didn't?"

"Oh, he did, according to him it was still in Sussex, intact, in 1915. He also announced that he was going to reveal it's final resting place at a specially convened meeting of Thaumaturgical Society, two weeks later".

"And?"

"He disappeared".

"Disappeared?"

"Disappeared. The night before the meeting".

"So he either actually knew where it was and was abducted, or it was an elaborate hoax and he got cold feet".

"Mmm, it was regarded as a hoax at the time, but I think he knew".

"Because?"

"Lucius wouldn't want the earrings if he didn't think there was a chance they could be genuine. If Perks has given him the parchment, the provenance documents would tell him which ones had been found... he would have two of the diamonds and the genuineness of the parchment would be confirmed".

"That's a big gamble".

"What does he have to lose, the Wizengamot passed sentence in his absence, the Dementor's Kiss" Snape twitched and Hermione was reminded how close he'd been to it, "he has no other choice".

"If Malfoy has the parchment he could conceivably find the rest of them. But he still wouldn't risk his life unless he knew it would work... and he doesn't love Voldemort, so why are you so worried?"

Snape sighed, "I don't know whether it will work using anything but true love, but I do know of one person that is insane enough to try and it's too much of a coincidence not to take it seriously". Hermione frowned at how haggard he suddenly looked, "Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban last night".


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure?" she asked not wanting to believe it.

"I've been there, she's gone. The Ministry are hushing it up, I told them not to put her back there, anyone that's escaped once can do it again, but they weren't inclined to listen to an ex-death eater", he sounded bitter and she wondered what he had done with the official who had clearly given him the brush off.

Still, a trip to that place would explain why he had looked so terrible when she had first seen him, "And when people start being tortured and dying?"she asked.

He shrugged, "If I'm right, they won't be, she may be a sociopath but Malfoy isn't and if he can convince her that she alone can bring the Dark Lord back, she'll be putty in his hands".

Hermione finished her tea, she had said earlier that everyone should do as much as they could to prevent Voldemort from returning. As the Ministry were going to bury their heads and pretend everything was alright again, and Snape had already explained at least some of it to her; she guessed it was her turn and told him everything she could remember from the documents she had seen in Maly's office.

The Professor listened intently, making notes as she spoke and cross-referencing them to his own. When she had finished he said, "The information is useful, but unfortunately the fact remains that Isis had many names and there are thousands of temples, without the code there's no way of finding the correct ones. If Malfoy already knows where they are..."

"But surely we only have to find one diamond to prevent Malfoy from succeeding?" Hermione cut in.

Snape raised an eyebrow, but decided not to fight that particular battle just yet, "We only have to find one diamond to prevent the potion reforming, but it can only be destroyed in it's liquid state. We can't guarantee Malfoy or someone else wouldn't eventually get their hands on it".

At the mention of other people another question occurred to her, "Why was that man with the Tyet following us?"

"Each stone has guardians, I imagine he's from a sect of one of the stolen ones, they're sworn to protect them no matter what the cost and they'll kill anyone to do so".

"Are they Muggle or Magical?"

"Both, Isis isn't as worshipped in the Muggle world as she once was, but she and her later incarnations still have their followers. Come we must get to work, I'll..." Snape frowned, "was that your stomach Miss Granger?"

"I haven't eaten since breakfast Professor", she said.

"My apologies", he mumbled under his breath and a house elf appeared, "Dinner for two", he said. Hermione looked confused, "Before it was turned into a library, it was the family seat of the wand maker Gregorvitch, the elves are still tied to the building". Noting her outraged expression he continued quickly, "why don't you see what you can find regarding temples in ? And ?, if we know which name Isis took, perhaps it will make finding the others easier".

---

Having been gallant enough to let his former student, get a few hours rest on the bed while he sat uncomfortably in the chair, Severus was not in the best of moods when he arose to wake her. Stalking over to the bed, he looked down, she was sleeping peacefully and had he possessed such finer feelings, he would have thought it was a shame to wake her. Having shaken her shoulder and said "Miss Granger" roughly, he did regret his decision; clearly she was not a morning person and he was glad she did not have possession of her wand.

"What time is it?" she said eventually.

"One O'clock in the afternoon, I have to get to the auction. Here's a staff pass, be accurate in your requests, generalisations could drown you in books", and with that he was gone.

Glancing around the room, she was pleased to see that he was at least thoughtful enough to leave her some lunch. Sitting at the desk, she ate while attempting to decipher the notes he had made while she was asleep.

A couple of hours later, having exhausted all other possible lines of enquiry, Hermione made herself a cup of tea. They had come to a dead end, without knowing the location of the diamonds, there was no way they would ever be able to catch Malfoy. Picking up the pass she asked for a copy of the minutes to the last meeting of the English Thaumaturgical Society, and read them cover to cover, wondering how the members had managed to keep awake. There, under Any Other Business was the request of Bartlby Perks for an extraordinary meeting to be held at Keble College, Oxford. Why there? She wondered, given that the society's headquarters was in London. She had little time to ponder though, as a moment later Snape stormed back into the room and began rapidly returning the books on his desk to their proper places.

"What happened?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"They were withdrawn from the auction".

"What?"

Stopping a moment he stalked across the room and handed her, her wand. "You heard... apparently, they were bought by special arrangement shortly before it started. Place was in an uproar when the announcement was made, which wasn't until they were due to go under the hammer. Giving whoever has them plenty of time to leave".

"So it could have been anyone who bought them, a Muggle even?"

He nodded grimly, "it could, but given that Lucius is the only signatory on the combined wealth of the Dark Lord's inner circle, it's unlikely that anyone, Muggle or Wizard would have been able to match his price, which is why I couldn't let you bid".

"But how did he know I wouldn't..."

"He must have been having you watched, it would have amused his sick sense of humour to have you get him something that could help bring the Dark Lord back, but he knew there was the chance of something going wrong".

"So what now?"

"I've given you your wand back, the wards to prevent you apparating have been removed. You're free to leave. Goodbye Miss Granger".

"That's it?"

Having finished packing up his potions ingredients, he stopped and turned, "Oh, I apologise for incarcerating you, of all people, in a library. I hope that the experience was not too traumatic" and with that he apparated.

---

"You're wanted Miss Granger" the goblin gulped slightly before pointing, "downstairs".

"Oh, thank you", Hermione smiled and he nodded his head slightly. He thought her quite smart for a witch, though what she'd done to upset the head of Wizard Asset Services, he didn't like to imagine.

"Miss Granger" Grimyyed peered over his spectacles, "I almost cannot believe that you have turned up for work this morning".

"I know I didn't get the earrings... but I can explain".

"There's no need".

"There isn't?"

He smiled, rather in the manner of an executioner who enjoys his work, "I have already had an explanation from the client, when he moved his fortune; his ENTIRE fortune Miss Granger, all EIGHT vaults of it, to the Kobolbank. Apparently, their staff are more reliable".

"I can ex..."

"More reliable, Miss Granger", his voice rose an octave, "than witches who treat the serious occupation of working for Gringotts as a holiday..." well she couldn't really dispute that one, although she had every intention of working as well. "More reliable, Miss Granger" he continued, "than witches who are too busy making assignations with wizards to work..."

"Now just a minute!"

"More reliable, Miss Granger, than ex-employees of this bank who damage it's reputation. You will be escorted out, please do not expect a reference. Good day." Grimyyed looked down at the papers on his desk and picked up a quill, clearly the interview was over.

Before she knew it, Hermione was standing in Diagon Alley. Well! While she realised that the bank's reputation was important, she thought they might at least have listened to the fact that she had been kidnapped.

---

There were advantages to having a foot in both worlds, she thought a few days later, sitting with a cup of coffee at one of the many anonymous chains that seemed to litter the Muggle one. It allowed her to follow a chain of events through both that she hoped would put her ahead of the likes of Lucius Malfoy... and if nothing else it gave her twice as many job opportunities.

She had spent her unexpected free time following as many lines of enquiry as one witch could feasible do, and having reached a satisfactory conclusion, now had a decision to make. Taking out her notebook she found a blank page and wrote 'Pros' followed by,

1. Knows more about the subject than I do.

Knows Malfoy and what he is likely to do.

Potions Master.

Knows how to protect himself and others.

Next she wrote 'Cons' followed by,

Sarcastic bastard.

Likely to exclude me.

Will mean spending time with him.

Ignoring the fact that cons 2 and 3 contradicted each other, she sighed, the important thing was that Malfoy was stopped, even if it meant putting up with Snape and realistically she couldn't do it without him. The consequences of failure were too horrible to contemplate and if she was ever going to get a job again, a future in which to get it would be useful. Deciding she'd sleep on it, she pulled out 'The Daily Prophet' and turned to the help wanted ads.

The next morning, having made her decision, she packed a small bag, asked her neighbour to keep an eye out for Crookshanks and apparated to Spinner's End.


End file.
